I Do
by CMNCISWriter3980
Summary: Wedding bells are ringing. But what's a wedding without a little drama, humor, and gossip, before-hand? It's Spencer and Abby's wedding day. Fifth in my R and A Series
1. Chapter 1

Abby stood looking at herself in the mirror, looking at the white wedding dress she was wearing. On her head was the veil that used to be her mother's.

"Oh God, Abby you look beautiful," JJ said as she made the finishing adjustments to Abby's dress.

"The last time I wore a white dress was when I dress up as Marilyn Monroe for Halloween in 2006," Abby stated.

"I think that was the year Spence came to work dressed as a pirate," JJ said, recalling the memory.

"No he was a pirate in 2005. In 2006 he dressed up as Spock," Abby corrected.

"Scrapbook," Emily asked, as she handed Abby a bouquet of black roses.

"That and Spencer can recall every costume he's ever worn," Abby replied.

"I still do not get where all that information goes," Ziva stated.

"He probably has filing cabinets in his head, and each drawer is marked for specific pieces of information," Garcia joked. "Now come on, Abby. We still need to do your makeup."

* * *

Reid stood in front of mirror continually fussing over his tie and tuxedo, when the door to his hotel room burst open, and Morgan, Tony and McGee came in with camera.

Reid turned around looking them startled. Morgan quickly snapped the camera and got a picture of Reid's expression.

"Aw we scared the little baby groom on his wedding day," Morgan teased as he showed the picture to Tony and McGee.

The two NCIS agents started laughing at the expression on Reid's face when Morgan got the picture.

"Very funny guys," Reid stated, now angry

"Come on, Dr. Genius, lighten up. You don't need to be so tense on your wedding day," Tony stated.

"Apparently none of you have been married," Reid said as he turned back to the mirror and continued to work on his tie.

"Actually I have been married," Tony stated.

"The fact that you got married while drunk and divorced the next day, doesn't count, Tony," McGee stated.

Morgan walked over to Reid and said, "Turn around and let me help."

Reluctantly Reid turned around and let him help.

"I still can't believe I'm getting married," Reid stated.

"Neither can we," Morgan said as he fixed Reid's tie. "I always thought you would die alone."

"Shut up, Morgan," Reid said in a clipped tone.

Just then there was knock on the hotel room door.

"Come in," Reid said, without bothering to see who is was.

"Hi Spencer," a man said, as he walked into the room.

Reid turned around and faced the man, completely speechless.

* * *

Abby sat down in a chair and let Garcia do her magic with the make up.

"I'm surprised you're not nervous about today, Abby," JJ stated. "I mean anyone marrying a genius would be."

"I have no reason to be nervous. I love Spencer and I want to spend the rest of my life him," Abby replied.

"I never in my wildest dreams would think this day would come," Garcia said as she applied eyeliner and eye shadow to Abby's eyes.

The woman continued to talk about the wedding.

* * *

Morgan looked at the man who had just entered the room and said, "What are you doing here Mr. Reid?"

"It's my son's wedding. Is there any reason I shouldn't be here," William Reid asked.

Reid walked over to his father and said, "I can think of a lot of reasons you shouldn't be here."

Morgan looked over at McGee and Tony and said, "Come on guys I think we should give these two some time."

Neither NCIS agent argued. They could see the hatred in Reid's eyes. They didn't want to be in the room if he exploded.

Once the three men had left the room William Reid looked at his son and asked, "What reasons are those?"

"The main one being you abandoned me and Mom when I was only ten. Seventeen years later when I accuse you of murder, you use Riley Jenkins death as an excuse," Reid stated. "Why are you here? I know for a fact that you didn't get an invitation."

"When word got out that you were having your wedding here L.A the same time I'm here, I just wanted to come down and support you," William Reid replied.

"I didn't need your support when I was a kid and I certainly don't need it on my wedding day," Reid said, as anger filled his eyes even more. "Just leave, before I call up hotel security."

William Reid stood silent moment before saying, "Fine, I'll go, but for what it's worth, congratulations."

As the older Reid stepped out of the room he placed a small box on the table by the door.

Reid stared at the box for a moment, trying to will the curiosity away. Unfortunately curiosity won out and Reid picked up the box.

Reid sat down on the couch and opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid stared at the the small circular item in the box, wondering why his father would give it to him.

At that moment, Morgan, McGee and DiNozzo came back in.

"What happened, kid," Morgan asked when saw how still Reid was on the couch.

"My father gave me the ring he wore when he was wearing when he was still married to my mom," Reid replied.

"Why would he do that," McGee asked.

"Maybe he wants me to wear it," Reid suggested.

"Why would he want you to do that, You already have a ring ready to be put on," DiNozzo stated.

"I'm not going to wear," Reid said as he stood up from the couch.

"What are you going to do with it," Morgan asked.

"I don't know yet," Reid replied.

"Well you can think of what to do with it in the car. The groom is never late to the wedding. That's Abby's job," Gibbs stated from the doorway.

* * *

Just as Garcia was adding the finishing touches to Abby's make-up, Ziva looked at her watch and spoke up, "If we do not want to be late to the wedding, we better get into our dresses."

The statement sent all the women into a rush. Within twenty minutes, the bridesmaids were all in their dresses and had their put on some lipstick and eye-shadow.

As the women were fixing up their hair, there was a knock on the door.

"Are you girls decent," Ducky asked from behind the door.

"Come in Ducky," Abby replied.

Ducky walked in and took in the sight before him then said, "You all look marvelous. And though it might be tradition for the bride to be late, but not this late."

The JJ, Emily, Ziva and Garcia finished doing their hair and walked out of the room.

Abby on the other hand sat down on the couch in the room.

"What's wrong Abigail," Ducky asked, looking at Abby.

"I just can't believe I'm marrying my best after so long of knowing each other. I mean up until September 2009, we didn't know how we felt about each other, then Spencer gets hurt and my true feelings for him come out," Abby rambled. "Am I ready to marry him? We've only been dating each other for awhile. Then he proposed, which brought the teams together and I got pregnant. Now it's our wedding day and I'm a complete wreck."

Ducky walked over and sat down next to her then said, "Dr. Reid is a very lucky man to be marrying someone like.. And you are very lucky to be marrying a man like him. Men like him are very rare these days."

"What do you mean," Abby asked.

"I mean men who are old fashioned. In other words, he's not Tony," Ducky explained.

Abby laughed a little bit and said, "That's true. Spencer is very sweet, romantic, and a gentleman. Tony is rude arrogant, and selfish a lot of the time."

"Are you ready," Ducky asked.

Abby nodded and said, "Yeah I am."


	3. Chapter 3

Henry stood, outside the closed doors of the church's sanctuary, with a pillow that help the wedding rings. Next to him was Jack with a beach bucket full of flowers.

Ziva stood behind them with her arm interlocked with Morgan's

Garcia was interlocked with McGee.

Emily was interlocked with Tony.

JJ was interlocked with Will.

Last but not least, Abby was interlocked with the only she would want to give her away to Spencer, Jethro Gibbs

* * *

One the other side of the sanctuary door, Reid stood up front with the church's pastor.

In the pews, sat, the couples other friends and what little family they had each.

Reid looked down at his watch for the fifth time in the past few minutes

Soon the church's organ player started playing traditional wedding music.

The doors opened up and the ring bearer and flower boy started own the aisle.

Next came the bride's maid of honor and the groom's best man.

After them came the bride's maids and groom's men.

Last but not least the bride came down the aisle.

Reid stared at Abby as she was walked down the aisle, in a beautiful simple white strapless dress with small ruffles at the bottom.

When Abby reached the end of the aisle, Gibss gave her a kiss on the check and said, "I'm happy for you, Abbs."

Gibbs then let go of Abby's hand and gave her away to Spencer.

The music came to an end and the pastor began to speak, "Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today..."

* * *

The rings had been put on.

"Do you Spencer James Reid take Abigail Maria Sciuto to have and to hold in sickness and heath, for richer or for poorer," the pastor asked looking at Spencer.

Spencer thought about all he went through to get to where he was. Admitting his love for Abby. Getting through to Gibbs and Tony that he would never hurt her. Telling team, and proposing not even five minutes later.

All this ran through his mind in less than a second

"I do," Spencer said with a smile.

"Do you Abigail Maria Sciuto take Spencer James Reid, to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath, for richer or for poorer," the pastor asked looking at Abby.

Abby thought about all she went through to get her to she was today. Having Spencer getting shot last September, scared her into realizing that she truly loved more then just a friend or someone he could call a brother. Having to deal with the cold shoulder Gibbs and Tony had given her up until the Michael Keller case. Finding out that she was pregnant.

All this ran though here mind in less than a second.

"I do," Abby said with a smile.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said looking at Spencer.

Reid happily did so.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the pastor announced.

* * *

At the reception, Reid and Abby cut the cake, which they both ended up wearing instead of eating. They had their first dance as husband and wife. At the end Abby tossed her bouquet of black roses, which JJ caught.

* * *

That night, they both fell asleep as soon as they entered their hotel room.

Tomorrow was the beginning of their honey moon.

* * *

Author's Note: This is the end of this installment. I am off to right the next in my R and A Series. Hopefully I will have the story up by Friday if nothing gets in my way


End file.
